Of Water & Fire
by xKaminix
Summary: Fallen from her world, thinking that she had died, she wakes up in the Naruto world. But she is baffled by the thought of ninja's and chakra. What happens when you add a crazy Hokage, a pessimistic Uchiha, and a cold, yet very hot Tobirama Senju? A lot of stuff. Follow her as she tried her best to get used to daily life as a citizen of Konoha. TobramaixOc. I do not own Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Ocean**

Ahh, this is surreal, she thought. It felt as though a heavy weight was coming off her small shoulders. The light of the sun had faded from her eyes moments ago, and she fell deeper and deeper into the dark abyss that was the sea.

No, this wasn't a suicide. Just a coincidence. She had been invited to the beach that day and was out with her small group of friends. She was a happy girl on the outside, but hid lots of things from others within herself. Today, was a nice change of pace for her when her friends invited her out. What seemingly started out as a harmless fun day, seemed to have put her here. But she wasn't complaining. The pain of living had already torn down her will and was leaving her bland and without a care in the world. She had given up long ago. It was only a matter of time, she thought. But to have it happen so suddenly, was a slight shock. She had tried to right herself in the water when a large wave overcame her and the strong current pulled her down. There was a moment of panic but then relief washed over her. It was strange to be this okay with the thought of dying. But she never felt connected in this world. Always out of place, like a strange parasite. She felt sad at the thought of her friends crying over her. But she knew their tears wouldn't fall forever and that they would move on.

Her heart beat thrummed in her ears as the pressure of the water was beating down on chest. She could hear it slowing. She closed her eyes from the stinging salt water and just embraced the moment.

Though when the moment came when she thought her heart would stop, it didn't.

Instead, she opened her eyes and she was falling still. Though it wasn't the same sensation. The light of the sun nearly blinded her when she opened her eyes, and she could hear the strong sound of wind blowing around her. She flailed and screamed as she was falling down to the earth. How was this happening? A moment ago she was drowning and now she was falling from the sky? Her body spun, and she unintentionally summersaulted, giving her a not so wonderful view of the ground that was quickly coming closer and closer.

No! This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. She didn't want to leave that kind of mark on the world. Drowning was one thing, but falling to the ground and, well, leaving a gruesome body wasn't what she wanted. Panic overcame her and she fell silent. She ended up passing out in the air still falling to her death. Or second death?

* * *

**Konoha**

The Hokage hummed a small tune. He was happily signing some documents. How could he not be happy right now? Konoha was slowly getting on its feet. The Uchiha were with them. And, he smirked to himself. He had found a wonderful women to spend his life with. And boy was she wonderful. He thought about the festivities that went on last night, specifically in the bedroom and couldn't help but smile.

"Aniki, you're drooling." A voice told him. He brought a hand to his mouth and wiped away the small trace of drool that had fallen down his face. He jumped to his feet and pointed a finger.

"When you find the one Tobirama," He said looking to his unamused brother. "You cant help but think about her, and her body, and the way that she—"

"I don't want to hear about your experiences in the bedroom." Tobirama huffed and looked down at his paper work. The God of Shinobi, he shook his head at the thought. His brother was very powerful but sometimes, he looked to his brother again as he was seemingly daydreaming once again, he was a complete idiot.

Tobirama sighed. But a small smirk made its way to his lips. We had finally found peace in this warring world. Who wouldn't be at least a bit happier now that we knew that we didn't have to send out our children to battle, and husband and fathers wouldn't have to leave their families behind and fear for then as well? Yes, deaths still occurred, but certainly not at the rate that they used too. He leaned back in his chair and shut his eyes. He was thinking about the academy and how to go about running it.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt something. A strong chakra suddenly appeared out of nowhere. He tensed and looked to his brother.

"Aniki." He said.

Hashirama nodded. "Mm, we need to go." With that the two Senju men ran out of the building and to where the chakra was. For a moment it was raging and going haywire, which did not bode well for them since it was so powerful. It surpassed Tobirama's and was on equal or greater footing that his own. His eyes narrowed at the threat. But all of a sudden the chakra calmed as if it was asleep. Still, this did not mean that they could relax.

The Senju men ran quickly to the source. But what they saw had not been what they were expecting.

* * *

**Forest**

Madara was wondering the forest, as he did most days to get away from the stagnant life in Konoha. This new setup has not been treating him too kindly. He frowned. His own clan was looking down on him. Madara's idea of peace differed from Hashirama's, where Hashirama envisioned cooperation with the other newly-formed villages, Madara desired control so the peace could never be lost. He was concerned for his clan after Hashirama was elected Hokage, since this seemed like the first step in Senju dominance.

He grunted in annoyance. Things weren't going the way he wanted. Power, he thought. More power was necessary for his plans. He looked to the sun. It was annoyingly bright today, as it was most days in the Fire Country.

He walked for several more minutes until he paused. He froze for a moment, then his blood boiled. Strange, it only ever did this when he fought Hashirama. Madara quickly ran to the source of this powerful chakra. He grinned evil, this chakra rivalled his own. Luck seemed to be on his side. He had been so bored, and was itching for a good fight. He was only a few hundred metres away from the person. But when he got there he was confused.

"Where is he?" He stood in a defensive position. Something overhead caused a shadow on the ground. Madara looked up, and his eyes widened slightly. A person was falling from the sky? On closer inspection he saw it was a female and she was screaming. He tensed as her chakra pulsed angrily. But in all of a second it calmed, and the woman also stopped screaming.

At this rate she would plummet to her death. Did he care? No. But her raw power intrigued him. He jumped up and caught her. When he landed he took a closer look at her. She was clad in nothing but what seemed to be colourful undergarments. A lesser man would be a mess in this situation. But he was Madara Uchiha and very little was able to get to him. Her pale blonde hair was long and wet. She was also very small and light, looking almost malnourished. Her skin was pale, like it had seen very little sun. But why was she wet, she had been falling from the sky?

He wondered for a moment what he should do with her. But then two new presences appeared. He grunted with annoyance, he really didn't want to deal with the Senju right now.

"Madara?" Hashirama spoke and he looked at the figure laying in Madara's arms. His cheeks lit up and his nose threatened to spill blood. No, Mito was the only one that he would allow this to happen to. But what was Madara doing here?

"What going on here?" Tobirama spoke, narrowing his eyes at the Uchiha.

"Don't look at me like that Senju." Madara growled. Tobirama didn't let up his glare. "I found her. She was falling from the sky and was unconscious."

Hashirama walked over to Madara and took a closer look. His eyes narrowed. He was confused. "Is she the source of the chakra that we felt?" How could this small female hold such raw chakra?

"Ah, I was confused as well, but it seems that way." Madara held out the woman and handed her to Hashirama. Tobirama approached them and reached behind him to one of his numerous hidden pockets and produced a tightly wound blanket. He unrolled it and draped in on the woman.

Tobirama watched her for a moment. He didn't miss the scars on her body when he placed the blanket over her. His eyes narrowed at her. Who is she? To appear out of nowhere, like that and to be falling out of the sky was strange enough. But what bothered him was that this little woman held such a massive power that was greater than his own.

The group jumped quickly back to Konoha. Hashirama led the way to the hospital, which was still under construction. Madara had gone off on his own once we made it to the village. Tobirama was curious so he stuck around. He also didn't trust her yet. Once she woke up she may be hostile, and he didn't want to take that chance having brought her into the village. She did look innocent enough but that didn't ease the tension he had. Hashirama had left, wanting to inform Mito about her, leaving Tobirama in the room.

He crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned against the wall. The girl was sleeping soundly in bed. A nurse had checked over her earlier and told them that she had just fallen unconscious and could wake up at any time.

So many questions buzzed in his head, but that could only be answered when she woke up. Just as he thought this he saw the girl stirred. He tensed, unsure of what may happen next. The girl sat up and rubbed her eyes. She yawned and looked around the room. Her face looked confused as she was taking in her surroundings.

"Where am I?" She said aloud and looked down at what she was wearing. She had a large white gown on and a few blankets over her legs.

"Konoha." She jumped slightly at a voice. She had no idea that there was someone even in the room with her. He stepped a few paces closer and into the rays of sunlight that filtered into the room. She looked at him in awe. He was staring at her with piercing red eyes that she didn't want to look away from, and had three red markings on his face. Weird. His hair was also a wonderful snow white colour. He wore black clothing with, what was that? Blue armour? Who wore armour these days? Don't tell me he's one of those crazy obsessed cosplayers? She shivered at the thought. But his cold stare brought her thoughts back to the present.

"Konoha?" She scratched her head. "Never heard of it." But on a bigger note. How was she still alive? She was sure that she had been drowning not moments ago. But then she remembered that she was falling from the sky. Oh, she thought, maybe I did die and this is heaven? She rubbed her chin thinking long about it. She pinched her arm. "No, not a dream at least."

"Who are you?" The man in the armour asked, he didn't look very pleased at the moment.

"I'm Mavis Hayashi." She smiled at the man. Wood, huh? Tobirama almost chuckled to himself. Mavis felt a bit more relaxed seeing the man's shoulder lower slightly. [a/n. Hayashi=wood]

"Well, Hayashi-san—"

"Mavis please," She began and gripped the blankets at her legs. "Please call me Mavis, I don't like being called Hayashi." She looked up at Tobirama and forced a smile. He noticed this and frowned slightly.

"Alright Mavis." He saw her automatically relax when he called her by her name. "If you could, I would like you to tell me why you are here."

Mavis watched as the name dragged over a chair and set it beside the bed. He sat down and placed his elbows on his knees and he gazed at her. Mavis blushed slightly. His red eyes looked like they could pierce her soul.

"Uh, Ok." She said, but fidgeted a bit. "But first could you tell me your name?"

"Tobirama Senju." He said plainly and watched her as she took in his name. Usually people would recognize the name Senju at least. But there wasn't a hint of it with her.

"Senju-san." She spoke and smiled. "Nice to meet you." Tobirama simply nodded and waited for her to speak.

"Well, I don't know why I'm here either, and you may find this strange," She paused. "Even I don't really understand what is going on." She looked out the window. "One moment I was drowning, knowing that I was going to die." Tobirama frowned at this which she didn't noticed. "And the next I was falling from the sky." She looked back to him. "And now I'm here." She shrugged.

"Are you a ninja?" He asked.

"A ninja?" Her eyes turned curious. "Why would I be a ninja? Are there even ninja in this day and age? I mean sure, years ago there must have been loads of them, but not in the present."

"So no."

"Of course not! Ninja are obsolete." She raised her voice slightly.

"Obsolete? They are an essential part of society to protect and serve their village and—"

"What are you talking about?" Her eyebrows scrunched together.

Tobirama was confused. How could she not know about ninja? But she looked like I was speaking a different language. He repeated what she had told him and was fitting the pieces together. But he needed more information to finish his idea.

"Are you alright to stand?" He asked, also standing up from his chair.

"I think so." Mavis pulled off the blanket and stepped down onto the floor.

"Good, follow me."

"While I'm wearing this?" She looked down at her clothing. "I don't think so." She stood in place. Tobirama's forehead twitched. He hoped that this girl wasn't going to be too stubborn. But as he looked at her, it looked almost like he was looking at Hashirama during one of his emotional moments. He visibly relaxed at the sight. But that didn't help his problem. He needed to find out more about this girl. And if his inclination was correct he needed to take her outside.

"The clothes you were wearing are on the chair beside you but," he looked back at her. "I doubt you would want to wear those either."

Mavis looked down at the chair and saw her bikini folded neatly on it. She blushed when she realized that she wasn't wearing a bra or rather, anything to support her chest. She quickly reached to the bed and wrapped a blanket around her. She heard Tobirama sigh.

Tobirama contemplated for a moment and saw no risk in stepping out for a moment to procure some clothing for her. He looked back at her for a moment and saw that her cheeks were tinted a light pink. She seems innocent.

"I'm going to get you some clothes, stay right there." He eyed her. She simply nodded and sat back down on her bed. He then placed a hand on the wall, marking it and used his Flying Thunder God Technique, and appeared in his bedroom. He thought it would take to long for one of the nurses to find her suitable clothes to go outdoors in so he rather be quick and grab a pair of his own and be done with it. He walked to his drawer and grabbed his normal pair of black shirt and back pants. This pair was old and was small on him, so it would fit her better than his current ones. Why he hadn't thrown these ones out already, he didn't know. But with the clothes in hand, and a pair of ninja sandals, he used his technique again and appeared in the room. He saw her sitting there, her jaw looking as though it was about to fall through the floor. Tobirama smirked lightly to himself, pleased to have made an impression on this strange girl.

"What in the world?" She gasped. How did he do that? He was here then he vanished and then not a minute later he reappeared. She watched as he walked towards her and moved back slightly, unsure of him.

Tobirama noticed this and sighed. "It's a technique I created that allows me to move place to place in the matter of a second."

"Pffft." He heard the girl make a noise. "Are you some sort of wizard or something?" She laughed lightly. "Ahh, I must be dreaming after all."

"Wizard? No, I'm a ninja." He handed her the clothing, and she took it looking no longer threatened by my presence.

"Again with the ninja stuff. Man, you need to get out more. I mean ninja are cool, don't get me wrong but," She looked over Tobirama with a lazy eye, which made him a bit pissed. "Dressing like one for the fun of it isn't cool."

Tobirama clenched his fist. He wasn't dressing up, these were his everyday clothes! This woman!

"Go, and change." He said sternly.

"Yes." She saluted him, looking bored. Tobirama watched her walk of and into the bathroom. She seemed to know what to say to get right under his skin. He stepped back and leaned against the wall until she came out.

"You know," She said as she opened to bathroom door. "these clothes are actually really comfortable." She twirled around. Tobirama took a moment to look her over. Her pale blonde hair fell down to her hips and her bright blue eyes glistened happily. Sure, she was drowning in excess material but he could still make out the faint line of her rear and bust. He noticed that her other attire that was on the chair was gone and that she must be wearing in.

"Though," Mavis began. "It would be nice not to have to wear my swimsuit, it's still a bit damp." She scratched at her shoulders where the straps were.

That was a swimsuit? Tobirama thought. But rather than voicing his thoughts and causing another problem he decided to finally leave.

"Follow me." Tobirama walked out of the room and Mavis was following silently behind him.

Tobirama and Mavis made their way out of the hospital and into the village. Tobirama slowed to walk beside her, and watched and she took in the sight of the village. Her eyes widened.

"Woah." She looked in front of her and took in the people, the building and the area around them. A thought crossed her mind. This place looks like something from the history books. She looked around at the people and noticed some looked average wearing plain shirts and pants, while others looked like they were in uniform as they wore a vest and a headband. The word 'ninja' screamed in her mind. She stopped where she was. She crouched to the ground, her head in her hands.

This has to be a joke. Her mind reeled over the possible scenarios of what was going on. But her thoughts were interrupted when Senju-san crouched down in front of her.

"Everything alright?" He asked. She seemed to be putting the pieces together that he had been moments ago.

"Umm, I'm not so sure anymore." She confessed.

* * *

Wooooo! I am loving this story so far. **But I hope for positive results and I will continue on with it for all you guys to.**

**Leave a COMMENT-dattebayo**

So Mavis, basically looks like IA from vocaloid, except Mavis has bright blue eyes.

Thanks guys!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Training Grounds**

In her daze and confusion, Tobirama managed to drag Mavis to a training ground where she would witness first hand that there are in fact ninja. Mavis remained stoic the entire time they walked there. It was a lot to process for her and she wasn't taking it very well. She looked around but made no sign of interest or anything at all! Tobirama was upset that her whole demeanour had changed. Was it shock perhaps? If so, then what she was about to see would be a shock on a whole other level.

Tobirama crossed his arms over his chest and watched the group of shinobi spar one another. Mavis stood next to him and watched. He noticed a small glimmer in her eyes when one of the shinobi released a fireball and the other blocked with an earth wall.

"Senju-san," Mavis said, but didn't look up at him.

"Hm?"

"How is it that they are making fire out of nothing and moving the ground around like that?"

"They are using their elemental chakra." He said briefly. He knew he would have to explain more, but he would allow her to ask the questions rather than bombard her with several facts at one time. She seemed like the person to soak things in slowly.

"Elemental chakra." She repeated, and thought for a moment. "I understand elemental, meaning earth and fire that I saw, but what is chakra." Tobirama's eyes widened a fraction. So she knew about elements at least. So maybe this would be easier for her to follow than he first thought.

"Chakra is essential to even the most basic technique; it is the moulding of the physical energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from the mind." He paused for a moment to let her think it over, and she nodded for him to continue. "Once moulded, it can be channelled through the chakra pathway system, which is to chakra as the circulatory system is to blood." He paused once more and looked at her. She was know looking at him and listening intently. He smirked slightly. She was smarter then he thought. "Through various methods, the most common of which is hand seals," He made a tiger seal. "The chakra can then be controlled and manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, such as walking on water, exhaling fire or creating illusions." [a/n. used naruwiki ^.^]

Tobirama watched as her eyes widened at the last part. "Can you walk on water?"

"Of course. It is one of the more basic techniques for a ninja, but it requires excellent chakra control."

"So," Mavis twiddled her fingers. She was happier now, and things have sunk in that this isn't the place she grew up any longer but another world all together. She decided that if she was going to live here, she needed to get with the times. "Do I have chakra?"

She noticed a small frown tug at his lips. "Actually you have a vast amount of chakra that I have never seen in anyone other than my brother and Madara Uchiha."

"Is that a good thing?" She wondered. Tobirama thought for a moment.

"Hmm, I suppose yes and no." He put a hand to his red marked chin. "It's amazing that you have so much chakra, which means you will be able to use powerful jutsu. But, if you aren't careful, people may want to procure you and use you as a weapon."

Tobirama watched as she frowned at the last part. He wouldn't hide the fact from her, that wouldn't be fair.

"And will you use me as a weapon?" She asked meekly, looking to the ground. Tobirama sighed. He supposed he had it coming.

"No," He began, and watched as Mavis lifted her head, "If anything we would want to train you so that you can harness your ability and use it to protect yourself, and the village in turn."

Mavis mulled things over in her head. If she has this chakra and doesn't use it effectively it could turn out bad for her. But if she was able to use it, then she would be able to protect herself from other people.

"Wait, so, are there bad ninja?"

Tobirama almost chuckled at the innocent way she said that, but he kept up his passive face.

"Konoha has enemies, not all the villages are in alliance with one another, so they fight us for land and money, and other resources." Mavis nodded in understanding.

"I think I'll—" Mavis began but was interrupted by a brown haired man in red armour.

"Brother!" Hashirama shouted happily, waving a hand, and ran over to him. Tobirama put a hand to his face, couldn't he act a little more dignified in public? Doesn't he want to obtain a certain image for himself? "Ah, I see you have brought the girl with you." Hashirama looked at Tobirama for a moment and exchanged a look. It was a silent communication, and Tobirama nodded approvingly at Mavis.

Happily, Hashirama held out his hand to her. "Welcome to Konoha, I'm Hashirama Senju."

Mavis smiled and grasped his hand. "Thank you, Mavis Hayashi." They shook hands. "Senju? Are you brothers?" Mavis asked looked between the two.

"Yes we are!" Hashirama grinned and wrapped an arm around Tobirama's shoulders.

"Huh, you look nothing alike." She pointed out. Mavis watched as Hashirama fell into a depressed stupor. Mavis ran up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Ahh, umm, Senju-san I didn't mean it like that. I'm sure both have your own unique abilities, that uhh, complete… each other….?" She tried to say something to please him, but her thoughts were lost and she didn't know what else to say. But what she said seemed to have worked and the brown haired Senju stood up proudly.

"Of course. We are brothers after all! Ha ha ha!"

"Uh, ya?" Mavis didn't know what was going on any longer. Tobirama shook his head at his brothers behaviour.

"So do you plan on becoming a ninja of Konoha?" Hashirama asked excitedly. He was very curious as to how far and quick this young girl would go with such power.

Mavis looked between the brothers. They looked at her expectantly. To be honest, the thought of becoming a ninja sounded really cool to her.

"Okay, Ill do it." Mavis smiled at the brothers. Hashirama jumped for joy, and Tobirama gave Mavis a small smile. Mavis couldn't help but feel as though she was smiling _inside _as well. It has been a long time since she last felt like this, and it was a welcome feeling.

"Now, before anything else happens," Hashirama began and looked at Mavis. "We need to set you up with some housing, am I right?"

"Yah, I suppose." Mavis spoke. Was this guy some important person or something? She thought to herself.

"Follow me." Hashirama said and Mavis and Tobirama followed behind him. A few minutes later they rounded a corner. The street had many housing units on it. Mavis noticed that there was a woman up ahead. She had red hair that was pinned up into to buns on her head. She was tapping her foot, looking rather impatient.

"Ah Mito, perfect timing!" Hashirama said and ran up to her with his arms wide open. Though when he got close Mito turned on him and kicked him in the gut.

"Perfect timing my ass." A vein appeared on her temple as she seethed.

"Forgive me Mito." Hashirama groaned and rubbed his now aching stomach. The woman sure has a good side kick. He stepped aside hand moved his hand.

"This is Mavis Hayashi, our newest citizen of Konoha." Hashirama said looking pleased.

Mavis watched as Mito straightened out her clothing and looked at her. She watched as Mito looked over her for a moment and smiled.

"It's nice to meet you." Mito held out her hand to Mavis.

"Likewise." Mavis smiled taking Mito's hand. She looked back at the Senju brothers who were talking to themselves.

Tobirama looked back at Mavis and nudged his brother.

"Right, now I'll build you a home." Hashirama said.

"Now? Wont that….take…." Mavis had begun speaking but was awestruck as she watched Hashirama create a home in a matter of a minute out of wood. "How? How did you do that?"

Tobirama stepped up beside Mavis. "Hashirama is special. He is the only one to use Wood style. It combines water and earth chakra."

Mavis nodded still looked very impressed. "Makes sense. Creating life, in the form of wood. Amazing."

Tobirama smirked. Yes, his brother is very amazing, when he wants to be.

"Well, there you are Mavis." Hashirama said looked proudly at his work. Already he was addressing her as a close friend.

Mavis walked to the fleshly built home. Yes it was all wood, but that was alright. It seemed more homely that way. My own home huh, Mavis thought to herself. A small smile tugged at her lips. Her not so pleasant memories were threatening to come forth, but she pushed such thoughts back and shook her head.

"Thank you Senju-san." Mavis bowed.

"Senju-san? Ha ha! I haven't been called that for a long time, makes me feel old. Hashirama is fine."

"Okay." Mavis smiled.

There was an awkward silence for a moment, when Tobirama then spoke.

"If you are up for it we can start up your training whenever you are ready."

"Will you be teaching me?" She wondered. She silently hoped to herself that he would teach her. After all, he is the person that she is more acquainted with in the village.

"Yes, when I have time." He looked down at her. "I have many responsibilities in the village, but I will make sure to properly train you as well."

Mavis smiled happily. It was exactly what she wanted to hear.

"But it wont start right now though." Hashirama spoke. "I need to take Tobirama back with me so we can finish up our work."

"You mean your work, aniki."

"But Tobi~!"

"Tobirama!" Tobirama shouted back at his brother. He turned to Mavis. "Tomorrow we can begin your training."

"Alright." Mavis smiled at him. Tobirama nodded and turned back to Hashirama.

"Mito, would you mind helping Mavis settle in?" Hashirama asked, looking back at his lovely wife.

"Of course." Mito smiled back and grabbed Mavis' hand. "We'll be off. See you soon."

Hashirama smiled to his wife, and went to catch up with Tobirama.

Mavis was walking beside Mito and there was a weird silence between then. Having enough of it Mavis spoke up.

"So you and Hashirama?"

"Ah, yes, he's my idiot of a husband." Mito said and looked at Mavis. "But I love him." Mito smiled.

"Thats nice." Mavis smiled lightly but it quickly disappeared. She has never known the feeling of being in love or being loved.

Mito noticed her new friends slowly fading happiness and decided a change of pace was in order.

"We need to go shopping!" Mito announced raising a fist in the air. Mavis was immediately taken out of her depressing thoughts and looked at the red haired women. Mito looked back down at her. "Are those Tobirama's clothes you're wearing?" Mito wondered, eyes narrowing slightly.

"Ah, yeah, I think so." Mavis said pulling the loose fabric away from here. "He brought them for when he wanted us to go outside. I didn't want to go outside in a hospital gown after all."

"I'm impressed." Mito said looking ahead a small smirk on her lips.

"Impressed? Why?" Mavis wondered.

"One: Tobirama gave you _his_ clothes." Mito began and looked at Mavis out of the corner of her eye wanting to see Mavis' expression but it didn't change much save for the small amount of pink that appeared on her cheeks. Mito smiled. "Two: those clothes are pretty loose on you yet, I can still tell that you have a nice rack."

"M-Mito-san!" Mavis gasped and put her arms over her chest feeling extremely self conscious.

"Ha ha, Hashirama must be rubbing off on me!" Mito scratched her head.

Mavis cheeks heated up even more. Seriously?! How embarrassing! Mavis knew that she has larger breasts than most, but she never went out of way to make a point of it. And to have them suddenly pointed out to her was very embarrassing. She didn't know what to say! Mavis found the ground very interesting and watched it pass by as they walked.

"Let's get you some new clothes!" Mito cheered.

Mavis groaned inwardly. She hated clothes shopping. Mito pulled Mavis into the nearest shop and began to pull item after item and handed them to Mavis.

"You know, Mito, I don't have any money at all." Mavis said behind a stack of clothing.

"Dont worry about that. It will be on the Hokage." Mito smiled.

"The Hokage, I've heard that word before. Can you explain whats so important about him."

"The Hokage is the leader of Konoha, and is generally known as the strongest ninja in the village."

"Woah, he must be really intimidating." Mavis wondered what he must look like.

"Not at all, you've met him." Mito smiled and looked at Mavis.

"I've met him?"

"Hashirama." Mito said.

"Seriosuly!?" Mavis looked shocked. She had been in the company of the leader of the village and she didn't even know it. Thinking back she hoped that she hadn't said anything to offend him.

"Now!" Mito said, laying yet another shirt onto Mavis' growing pile of clothing. "Time to try some on."

Mavis huffed and followed Mito to the back of the store. There, she tried on many outfits, to her dismay. Mavis felt as though she was acting as Mito's dress-up doll. But things were being paid for her, so she supposed that this was a small sacrifice in the face of it all.

After a dreadful hour of tugging on and stripping off clothing, Mavis had settled on an outfit. Her ninja outfit consisted of a long sleeveless mauve top that reached down to her knees. The right side had a slit up to her hip, and the whole thing had gold coloured stitching. Under that she wore tight black leggings that reached to her ankles. She decided on tan boots, that went 1/3 the way up her calf. She opted for a waist pouch for her tools. And on her arms she wore black fingerless gloves that reached up past her elbows. All in all she was comfortable and was able to move around easily.

"You look great Mavis." Mito smiled.

"Thanks." Mavis replied, blushing lightly.

"Oh my," Mito began looking outside. "Is it that late already?" The sky had turn dark, but was splashed with red and purple colours from the sunset. "I should bring you home."

"Thanks, I haven't figured out where everything is yet." Mavis gave her a light bow.

"It's no problem." Mito smiled kindly.

Mavis was thankful to have met a woman like Mito. She embodied the kind of person that Mavis had strived to be her whole life. Strong, confident and beautiful. But life back home had left her feeling weak, and ugly.

The two women made quick time getting back to Mavis' new home. Mavis was shocked to see that the inside had been decorated while they were away.

"I had planned some things for you before you had arrived. You have a bed, dresser and all that important stuff." Mito smiled. "But you'll have to use the bath house for washing up. Plumbing for every home hasn't made its way around yet."

"No, that's fine. I really appreciated everything you have done for me today."

"How sweet!" Mito said and pulled Mavis into a hug. "If you ever need anything let me know. It's nice to be able to dote on someone. Hashirama is always so busy, and I get bored very easily."

"I will." Mavis smiled. With that, the two women said their goodbyes, and Mavis headed into her new home for the night. She placed the numerous bags of clothing into her bedroom, and placed Tobirama's clothing on the kitchen table. She made a mental note to give them back to him tomorrow. Wait, should she wash them first? Mavis looked around the home. Normally she would, but they don't have plumbing which means no washing machine. Did she have to go to a river to wash clothing?

This whole situation suddenly dawned on her. She was in a place where she has no idea of the customs or how things worked. Even the simple task of washing clothing went over her head. She wanted to do things properly, but was feeling overwhelmed by her helplessness of her situation. She thought for a moment. Did she want to go home to her world? No, not really. She wasn't missing anything their save for her small group of friends. But other than that she had no ties with it. Yes, she will miss the convenience of everything in her world, but the mundane life felt like it would suit her more. She just had to learn how things worked here. She would have to talk to Mito tomorrow and ask her. For now though she would go to bed, and hope to have a good nights sleep.

* * *

So how was that? Any good?

**Please leave a comment!** also anything you guys would like to see happen, thought? Let me know!

3 Ciao

**Link to her outfit:** ?t=2078 -it is the 7th one down. Let me know if this link doesn't work for you guys. **(you may have to right click it to open link, or copy paste)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Mavis woke up unusually calm this morning. For a moment she had to reassess where she was and that yesterday was in fact real. She hummed as she looked at her wooden home. _Home. _She has her own home. A small smile made its way to her lips. Mavis thought herself almost lucky. Life back home was awful, and this whole thing happened at a perfect time. No, she wasn't going to commit suicide, though she had thought about it at one point. She just no longer felt like moving on in life. There was no point in moving forward, since she couldn't.

Mavis jumped out of bed. There was no point in thinking about such things anymore. She has a second chance at life, and she isn't about to let this pass her by. Shedding her pjs she quickly pulled on her ninja clothes. Running to the kitchen she made a quick bowl of instant ramen, which she had picked up before Mito had brought her home last night. Mavis made a mental note to ask Mito where the bathhouse is. After having been in the ocean yesterday, her hair was salty smelling and was also sticking up in weird directions. She ran her fingers in her hair trying to tame it a bit. Once she was satisfied, Mavis headed outside and decided to take this opportunity to explore the village. Before that she grabbed a shoulder pack and placed Tobirama's clothes in it, just in case she saw him.

She figured it was pretty early in the morning since the streets weren't as crowded as they had been yesterday. Slowly she walked down the streets, trying to remember landmarks and shops as she went. She didn't feel like getting lost. As she wandered around she saw that shops were opening their doors so she figured it was around 8 or 9 in the morning. That sounded right, she was always a morning person, even if she didn't want to be. Mavis rounded a corner and noticed that several women were walking by, and watched as the slide open a door and walked in. She walked in front and read Natural Spring Water. Ah, so this is where the bathhouse is. Mavis thought. Well, that was one thing checked off of her list. Deciding that she may as well bathe, she headed in.

It has been a long time that she was last in an onsen. This one was free, as it was used as a bathhouse since none of the residents had that sophisticated of plumbing. Mito has assured her that they had in fact have plumbing. But it was a matter of installing it in all the homes. First they wanted to be able to supply running water for kitchens, so people could wash their dishes and cook. Apparently that had already been accomplished save for her newly built home. She didn't care if she had to go to an onsen to wash. It was a nice change of always secluding yourself and washing alone. At a bathhouse there is a small sense of community. Not to mention women love to gossip and this was the place to do it. Mavis grabbed one of their extra towels that they had available and headed to get changed. She sat down in front of a faucet and scrubbed herself clean before entering the warm spring water.

"Ahh." Mavis sighed contently as she lowered herself into the water.

Mavis kept to herself for the most part and watched as women talked amongst themselves.

"Woah, that's some chakra." A voice said.

Mavis turned her head and regarded a young girl, probably around her age. She had black shoulder length hair and black eyes. She also had pale skin which complemented her other features. Mavis blushed lightly as she watched the girl step into the water.

"Oh, I didn't mean to bother you. It's just you surprised me." The girl said now fully in the water. "There's not a lot of people that have chakra like you. It might be as strong as Madara-sama's."

Madara? Mavis thought to herself.

"Ah, sorry I should introduce myself instead of blabbering on and on." The girl smiled at Mavis. "I'm Ami Uchiha."

Mavis smiled in return. "Mavis Hayashi."

"Hayashi? I've never heard of that clan before." Ami pondered. "Where is your clan originally from?"

"Ah, um." Mavis thought for a moment. "I don't know anyone from my clan. I just sorta found myself in Konoha."

"I see." Ami said not looking completely convinced.

"I actually just arrived yesterday, so I'm new to Konoha."

Ami regarded Mavis for a moment and shrugged, and smiled. "Well it's nice to meet you."

There was a pause of silence until Ami spoke again.

"So do you have some really awesome jutsu?" She asked excitedly.

"Actually, I don't know any. I'm starting my training today."

Ami gaped. How could someone with so much chakra not know any jutsu?! She was utterly baffled at the concept. This girl is getting stranger and stranger.

"Really?" Ami said having regained some composure. "Who will be teaching you?"

"Senju-san. Oh I guess Tobirama-san since that might be confusing." Mavis watched as Ami's eyes darkened slightly.

"Senju." Ami sneered. Mavis, having no idea what could have caused this sudden change in mood, shifted uncomfortably in the bath.

"Ah, is something the matter? Did I say something wrong?" Mavis was determined to be on everyone's good side if she could help it.

Ami looked at her. She regarded Mavis' face and saw that she was genuinely unaware. How could someone in this country not know about the Uchiha/Senju fighting? Ami sighed, calming down a fraction.

"No, you didn't. I just didn't know that you'd have no idea about the long history of fighting between the Uchiha and the Senju clans."

Mavis had questions now. But she didn't think Ami was the best person to ask. She already seemed riled up from what she had said moments ago. Mavis waved a hand in front warm face. Ami giggled lightly.

"Maybe it's time for you to head out. You do look a little bit like a tomato."

"Yeah, probably." Mavis smiled lightly. "It was nice meeting you Uchiha-san."

"Ami is fine." She smiled. "So I'll see you around?" Ami asked.

Mavis smiled brightly. "Yeah, that sounds nice." Mavis waved a hand towards Ami and headed out to dry off and throw on her ninja attire. She nodded thanks to the attendant and went outside. She sighed happily, feeling quite refreshed. Mavis decided to continue exploring Konoha. It was much busier now and the streets were full of people. The atmosphere was very welcoming and had a warm feeling. She genuinely liked it here.

An hour passed and Mavis was pretty sure that she would be able to get around with little to no help finding her way around. Satisfied with her mornings accomplishments, she decided that she should look for Tobirama. She clenched her bag that held his clothing. Why was she feeling embarrassed? All she had to say was thanks and be done with it. Maybe it was the fact that that was the first time she had ever worn someone else's clothes. Yeah, that must be it.

Now, the problem was finding him. Perhaps she should just wait until he found her. She decided that was the better idea, so she headed to look for someplace to rest. Eventually, she found herself at a small pond. A few benches were made for villagers to sit and enjoy the nice view. Mavis sat down, resting after having walked for a while. It was probably something that she was going to have to get used too.

Mavis leaned back in her spot and closed her eyes, soaking in the sun. Moments passed until a shadow darkened the light behind her eye lids. Slowly, she opened them and noticed Tobirama was standing in front of her.

"Oh, Senju-san." Mavis said standing up. She looked over him and he was sporting his normal passive face and cold eyes. His arms also crossed over his chest. "I hope you didn't take long looking for me. Maybe I should have stayed home to make it easier?" Mavis wondered aloud.

"No. I'm a sensor ninja. You in particular are very easy to track." Tobirama placed a hand on his chin. "That will be something that we will have to work on."

"Sensor?" Mavis wondered. "Do you sense my chakra then?" She couldn't think of really anything else that he could sense other than smell.

"Your inclination is correct. Your chakra is spilling out around you," Tobirama eyed her chakra at first but then noticed that she had found some clothes. Clothes that were much more form fitting then the hospital gown and his own clothing. Inwardly, he nodded, satisfied with her choice of attire. "Once we begin training, I will also train you to control your chakra and even conceal it, so other shinobi will be unable to track your movements."

"Cool, so are we starting now?"

"Yes, follow me." Tobirama said and began to walk. He walked at a brisk pace, not wanting to waste a moment of her training.

They arrived at a training field and he turned to look at her. He reached into one of his pouches and pulled out a small slip of paper.

"This," He showed her the paper. "Is where we will begin."

"With paper? I don't understand."

"This is Chakra paper. We use this to find out what affinity someone has, pieces of paper made from a special type of tree, that is grown and fed with chakra, are used that react to even the slightest hint of chakra in any of a number of ways, depending on the nature chakra that you have."

"Ok." Mavis nodded.

"The paper can react in 5 different ways. If you have Fire chakra the paper will ignite and turn to ash. Wind: the paper will split in two. Lightning: the paper will wrinkle. Earth: the paper will turn to dirt and crumble away. Water: the paper will become wet or damp."

"Cool!" Mavis said excitedly. Tobirama held out the paper to her. Mavis reached for it and the moment she touched it, it became soggy.

Tobirama was amused. "Water."

"Is that good?"

"All natures equal in a sense, its how you use them. Water for example may not be as strong as the others, but it takes much less time to execute, and doesn't use as much chakra as some of the others. In turn you are able to use more jutsu. Of course it is strong against fire, but weak against earth."

"Wow." Mavis said staring at the soggy piece of paper. She looked back at Tobirama. "So what nature do you have."

Tobirama reached into his pouched and pulled out 5 slips of paper. One at a time the papers changed. One signifying fire, earth, wind, lightning, and water.

"Holy crap." Mavis gaped. Tobirama smirked. "You're amazing Senju-san." Her eyes sparkled with admiration. "So can everyone use all 5 nature chakra?"

"No." He pointed out. "Most have just the one, more skilled shinobi may have two. But exceptional ones may have all 5."

"Woah."

"Of course, I am most adept at using water nature chakra."

"So that makes you even more of a perfect teacher for me!" Mavis cheered.

"Yes, I suppose so."

"So will I be able to use more than one?" Mavis asked.

"It is too early to tell, but with your chakra and my teaching I'm sure that you will be able to manipulate at least one other nature."

"So where do I begin?" Mavis asked, eagerly anticipating her training.

"We will start with chakra control." Tobirama walked up to Mavis and placed a leaf on her forehead.

"What's this supposed to do?"

"An essential step in chakra control is concentration. Concentrate on focusing your chakra on the leaf. With control, manipulating and moulding chakra in the future will become easier." He watched Mavis for a while and saw the leaf fall off her forehead. He sighed. "Don't lose concentration."

"Ah, it's harder than it looks." Mavis said, but then closed her eyes and pictured where the leaf was on her forehead and concentrated. She inhaled and exhaled evenly and 10 minutes went by and the leaf didn't fall off.

"Good." Tobirama's voice brought her out of the concentration and she caught the leaf. "Now, we move to walking up a tree." Tobirama walked a head to the nearest tree.

"You want me," Mavis pointed to herself, "To_ walk_ up that?" Mavis then pointed a finger at the tall tree that stood before her. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Watch." Tobirama then nonchalantly walked towards the tree and placed one foot, then the next and was soon walking up the tree.

"Does gravity not exist here?" Mavis muttered. She watched as Tobirama made it to the top and then jumped all the way down, landing gracefully. Not a hair out of place. "How in the world do I go about doing _that_?"

"First, focus your chakra to the soles of your feet."

"Alright." Mavis said and closed her eyes and concentrated. She visualized her chakra flowing to her feet, this was easier than she thought.

"Now maintain that concentration and run at the tree and try running up it." Tobirama instructed.

Mavis opened her eyes, she stayed still for a moment, making sure that she wouldn't lose concentration when she started to move. Then, she took off at the tree and ran up 8 steps before the wood cracked beneath her and she was blasted from the tree. She landed with a grunt on the ground.

She winced when she stood up. "I _do not _want to get used to that." She brushed off her clothes.

Tobirama watched as she stood in place once again and concentrated her chakra. Being the expert sensor that he was, he could feel her immense chakra flow down to her feet. Good, he thought. Now maintain it all the way up the tree. He watched Mavis run at the tree and this time she made it an extra 6 steps. She seemed to be picking this up fairly quickly. Then again, when Tobirama was learning this, he was a young boy. She was a full grown woman able to understand fundamentals easier. He continued to watch her improve. He was impressed, and thankful. He was impressed because someone not associated with the shinobi life was picking this up rather well. And thankful for the fact that she was learning quickly. She needed to harness her power quickly. She will become a great asset to this village once she learns to use it to the fullest extent. But he couldn't help but wonder about her parents. Who were these people that produced such a powerful young girl? She looked to be about 18-20. Not much younger than himself. But he couldn't place her features with any prominent clan of his knowing. She certainly was an interesting girl. Tobirama cringed inwardly when he saw Mavis execute a poor landing and twist her ankle.

"Ah, crap." Mavis muttered and rubbed her throbbing ankle. Now what was she going to do? She tried standing up, only to fall back on her ass. Mavis was muttering to herself when Tobirama walked over. He crouched in front of her and with a swift movement grabbed her leg, took off her boot, and bared her ankle to him. Mavis flushed quickly, and she could feel her cheeks heating up.

"W-What are you doing?" Mavis scrambled lightly trying to pull her foot away. But Tobirama had a good hold of her leg.

"Patience." He told her. Mavis immediately stopped moving and watched as Tobirama's hand was surrounded by green chakra. He placed it over her ankle. Slowly, she could feel the pain fade away from her ankle. Mavis was about to ask Tobirama a question but he spoke first. "Medical Ninjutsu." He told her simply.

"Oh, I can see that being very useful." Mavis said as Tobirama released her foot.

"Indeed." Tobirama said.

"I think I would like to learn that as well." Mavis told him.

"Later, medical ninjutsu requires very advanced chakra control, as well as extensive knowledge on such things as herbs, medicines, the human body and even poisons."

"If it's medical, I know a lot about that already. It was what I was studying in school before—" Mavis lowered her head, shook it, and raised it again. "Never mind."

Tobirama frowned. That was an opportunity to learn more about her, but he wasn't about to pry into her personal life.

"Is that so?" Tobirama asked, he almost rolled her eyes.

"Mhmm, I love biology, and human anatomy. I would have to learn about herbs and poisons but I feel pretty competent about everything else."

"Hmm." Tobirama thought for a moment. "Alright." He smirked wickedly, "Lets see what you know. Come with me."

"Eh, we're leaving?" Mavis pouted. "I want to keep training."

"Later. Come." Tobirama glanced back at her before leaving.

"Fine." She muttered.

Tobirama led them to Konoha's administrative building where the Hokage spent most of his time. They walked up the staircase and Tobirama quickly swung a door open and beckoned Mavis to follow.

The room was circular and the far wall was all windows which displayed a nice view of the village. Mavis noticed Hashirama sitting at the desk that was near the back of the room, by the windows. She tensed up for a moment and bowed quickly.

"Ah, Hashirama. I didn't know you were the Hokage. Forgive me, if I said anything wrong yesterday." There was silence, and Mavis peeked an eye at Hashirama. What she saw made her want to fall on her face.

Hashirama was in mid slurp of his ramen, and had somehow managed to land a noodle onto his head. It was dangling down his face and he was trying his hardest to reach it with his mouth so he could slurp it. From her peripheral vision she saw Tobirama stock over to him and whack the back of his head, causing the noodle to fall off.

"Idiot." Tobirama muttered.

"Ha ha ha!" Hashirama laughed. "Wasn't that embarrassing."

"At least look like your embarrassed!" Tobirama shouted back.

Mavis couldn't help but laugh at her Hokage's childish behaviour. Hashirama smiled at her. Happiness is what he strived for. Bringing smiles to his citizens always made him feel warm inside, even if they were laughing at him. It was a small price to pay to know that his people were happy with where they were.

"Right." Hashirama set aside the remainder of his ramen and look at Tobirama and Mavis. "What can I do for you? I thought you were training her Tobirama."

"I was." He began and then looked down to Mavis. Mavis was currently wiping a small tear from her eye that had shown up while she was laughing. "Mavis believes that she knows all there is to know about the human body."

"Hey, I didn't say that at all." Mavis shot back at him. "I just said that I feel competent in the field. After all, it is a passion of mine."

Hashirama smiled at her, there was always a need for more medic-nins. "So?" He looked to Tobirama. "What have you come here for?"

"I want you to test her. I am also curious about her knowledge, seeing as she isn't from _around _here." Tobirama said. Hashirama understood his deeper meaning. They had talked about it last night. About the fact that this girl was most likely from a different world altogether.

"I see, alright." Hashirama jumped form his seat and walked in front of his desk and leaned against it. "Mavis I am going to ask you 10 questions about the human body." He eyed her. "Answer to the best of your ability." He had to admit, she did look rather confident.

Mavis shrugged her shoulders. "Okay." Some of her confidence was coming from the fact that she lived in a time that was much more advanced than it is here. Hopefully she didn't confuse them or herself when she answered.

And so it began. Hashirama asked his questions and Mavis explained her answers in great detail. Some were simpler than others, some were questions that even Tobirama had no idea about. Sure, he was able to use medical-ninjutsu, but he was by no means at the same caliber and knowledge as his brother. So it surprised him when Mavis was answering question after question correctly. Was her world really that sophisticated that someone at her age had this much knowledge about such a difficult topic? Hashirama seemed quite impressed as well.

Once they were done Hashirama walked back to his chair and sat down.

"Brilliant, really. I don't think I have met anyone with such a deep knowledge about the human body before. I'm impressed."

Mavis shuffled in her spot. She wasn't used to receiving praise from anyone. It felt good. "Thank you." She gave him a light bow.

"Work on chakra control and we will definitely move on to teaching you medical ninjutsu if you wish." Hashirama told her.

"I would love that." Mavis smiled. She was excited. All her studying wasn't for not.

"Thanks, aniki." Tobirama walked over and placed a hand on Mavis' shoulder.

"Will that be everything?" Hashirama asked, not missing his brothers actions.

"Yes. I will see you later." Tobirama nodded to his brother and led Mavis from the room. Once they were out of the room he retracted his hand. He didn't know why he even put his hand there in the first place. He just moved.

"Will we go back to training?" Mavis asked, not looking towards Tobirama. She was slightly flustered when he had touched her like that. It almost seemed affectionate but when she looked at him, he was as stoic as ever.

"We will resume where you left off." He replied.

"Okay."

They made quick time getting back to the training grounds and Mavis went up to the same tree as earlier and began her exercises. She was more determined than ever to master chakra control. She really, _really_ wanted to learn medical-ninjutsu.

Tobirama crossed his arms and watched as Mavis ran up and fell back down. But unlike before, she didn't waver in between. It seems that little trip sparked her ambition. He smirked lightly. He couldn't get over how _different_ she was. Her knowledge, manner of speaking, and even the way she carried herself screamed different. But in his opinion, it wasn't a bad thing. His eyes widened as he watched Mavis make it all the way to the top. How was is that she already made it? She baffled him. He looked to the ground, holding down a small chuckle.

"Ah, Senju-san." Mavis called, but he didn't seem to hear. "Senju-san!" She said louder, and got his attention.

"What?" He questioned.

"How exactly do I get down?" Mavis said.

Tobirama pursed his lips to keep himself from laughing. She looked like a small kitten that was stuck in a tree. He sighed, she may as well be a kitten at this point in time.

"Jump."

"Hell no!"

"Jump."

"Do you want me to die?!"

"Just jump."

"No!"

"Mavis, jump."

"…" She was lost for words. He was serious. He has rarely said her name and she felt intimidated. She slowly slid her feet closer to the edge of the branch that she was currently standing on. She made a silent prayer.

Tobirama sighed. "I'll catch you." He was mentally scolding himself. He should have taught her about landing before sending her up there. Then again, he didn't think that she was going to be able to reach the top in one day.

"Promise?" She said meekly.

"Yes, now jump."

Mavis made a slow move closer to the edge. But she trusted him right? A little bit. She was about the step back when her foot slipped and she fell off the branch and was falling to the ground.

* * *

Mavis seems to be as good as chakra control as Sakura when she first started out.

What do we think of Ami? Will she help Mavis, or be a nuisance? Hmmmm? And why would Ami bathe at the public bathhouse rather than the one in the Uchiha compound?

**Please leave a comment on the chapter, they feed my inner monster!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

It was only for a moment that Mavis could hear the sound of wind rushing past her. She felt something across her back and under her knees. She opened to see Tobirama, who was holding her bridal-style. Her eyes widened and she scrambled out of his arms. She slumped onto the ground. That wasn't good for her heart. She never thought that a _man_ would ever hold her like that. Well, it's not like a woman has ever held her like that either. Small beads of sweat fell down her forehead as she tried to regain her composure, but was finding it rather difficult after that high adrenaline situation. A figure appeared before her and crouched down.

Tobirama grabbed her chin, and turned her face to look straight at him. "Don't you trust me yet?" His eyes furrowed slightly.

Mavis' eyes widened. "Ah, yes! Senju-san!" Why did she doubt him before?

"Tobirama."

"Hai?"

"Senju-san," Tobirama stood back up and crossed his arms. "Sounds too formal anyways."

Mavis stood up and dusted off her pants. She looked at Tobirama who seemed to be in deep thought. Then his eyes moved to look at her.

"Before we continue, I want to go over some drills." He spoke and Mavis turned her head curiously. "Such as jumping through trees, and knowing how to land properly from tall heights."

Mavis nodded, "Makes sense."

So for the next few hours Tobirama put Mavis through several drills to hone her agility and overall dexterity. Tobirama was pleased to see that she was a natural. He wondered just how far this girl would go? She could become an amazing kunoichi in no time. He found that she had a system with her training. Usually, her first attempt at anything he taught her was a failure, but then she would regroup and think about how to go about it differently. And most of the time she was able to complete the drill. She has a good head on her shoulders. Tobirama felt the urge to develop it and teach Mavis amazing things.

Mavis landed on the ground after a high jump. She wiped her forehead and smiled happily. This was more fun than she expected. Yes, it was hard work but she found a certain sense of freedom in it. Jumping and running at such speeds felt amazing, like nothing she felt before. She imagined she was a bird and was flying through the sky, free. She was finally free.

Tobirama walked towards Mavis as she was resting after the last drill.

"That will be all for today."

"Ok." Mavis nodded, and leaned against a nearby tree. She felt her stomach rumble and placed a hand over it.

"Hungry?" Tobirama said amused.

"Yeah," Mavis began to walk out of the woods with Tobirama. "All that work has given me and appetite."

"Good."

Mavis first ran to a nearby stream and splashed her face, to freshen up a bit. Then Mavis and Tobirama headed into Konoha. Mavis was following his lead, since he hadn't dismissed her. She didn't want to be rude and suddenly leave. After a few minutes Mavis found herself in front of a restaurant. She panicked for a moment realizing she still didn't have any money of her own. Tobirama seemed to notice and spoke.

"It'll be my treat." He said looking at her out of the corner of his eye and began to walk in.

"But—" Mavis began but was interrupted.

"As a sensei, it is only right to treat his student to a meal every once in a while."

Mavis opened her mouth to speak but closed it. She didn't want to squander his generosity. So she followed him inside and sat down for a nice warm meal. There was an awkward silence while they were eating, and Mavis was feeling a bit squeamish. Tobirama sighed to himself.

"Mavis," Tobirama began, startling her. "Tell me about where you're from."

"Where I'm from?" She pondered.

"Or your world? Perhaps?"

"World? No, I wouldn't call it that." She began. "It's more like I'm from the future. A future with no ninja's or chakra. Well, maybe we do have chakra but don't use it or know how to access it."

"I see. How else does your world differ?" He asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Hmmm, well. For transportation we have cars or automobiles." Mavis began and Tobirama scrunched his brow in confusion. "Its kind of like a carriage. Four wheels and you sit inside, but you don't need horses to drive it." Tobirama gave her a small nod, but still looked confused. She wouldn't explain planes, that seemed to far off of a thought. "For entertainment we have video games, movies, TV. How do I explain it? A movie is like a moving picture, with colour that we would watch on a screen which is a television."

"Sounds complicated."

"Not really, its just hard to explain. We also have something called the internet, where you pretty much learn about anything you want. For example, if you were famous I could search you and find out a lot of things about you."

"That seems dangerous."

She shrugged, dangerous in the hands of creeps for sure.

"What state of peace is your future in."

"Hmm, hard to say." She put her hand under her chin. "We have had world wars but currently there aren't any wars that bad, but there are more civil ones. I don't actually have that much knowledge about history or politics and I'm not up-to-date with the recent news. But overall, its mostly peaceful."

Tobirama smiled lightly. Peace. He wondered if there would ever be world peace.

"Do you miss your world?"

"Not, really." Mavis shook her head. "It's strange, but I never felt like I belonged there in the first place. Just for the short time I've been here, its felt more like home than I've ever felt." A light smile played on her lips.

"I see." Tobirama was glad that she felt welcomed here. "So what of your family?" He said talking another spoon full of food.

"Family?" Mavis face fell. "I don't know what family means."

Tobirama watched her closely. It would seem that this was a sensitive topic. He leaned back in his seat. What should he say at a time like this? He was never one for talking about emotional things. He huffed and scratched his head, which caught Mavis' attention.

"Ah, sorry. I didn't mean to get all moody."

"No problem." Tobirama eyed her as she grinned with a fake smile. _Don't smile if you don't mean it_, is what he wanted to say to her but decided against it.

They ate the rest of their meal in silence. When they were done, they said their goodbye's and split ways.

And so a month had passed by.

Mavis trained a few times a week with Tobirama. Some sessions were long and some were cut short since Tobirama has many responsibilities in Konoha. He did find her another teacher that taught her once a week on medic-ninjutsu. Mavis always looked forward to that session. Her chakra control was getting better and better every day. As for her living, she began receive a small portion of money each week by helping out around the village with its maintenance.

Just as she was heading out, a hawk swooped down and landed and on her shoulders. There was a note tied to it.

It read,

* * *

_Dear Maaaaaavis!_

_Please come see me A.S.A.P_

_Hashirama ^.^_

* * *

Mavis chuckled to herself. She has met with the Hokage a few times in this past month and every time she has seen him she never leaves without laughing at least once. It was a nice change of pace for her, being surrounded by such kind people.

So Mavis quickly walked to the administrative building, aka the Hokage Tower. She knocked on the door to the room that she knew him to be in, and she heard him usher her in. Hashirama sat in his normal seat, Tobirama was standing to his right and another man with long black hair stood in front of them. Mavis couldn't help but notice that there was a slightly tense atmosphere. Especially between the man and Tobirama. Tobirama's eyes were narrowed and he did not look pleased.

"Ah, Mavis nice to see you got here so quickly." Hashirama said smiling.

"Well you did say A.S.A.P." Mavis laughed and walked to the desk. She looked at the man beside her for a moment and gave him a brief smile. He looked at her sidelong for a moment and then closed his eyes.

"I don't believe the two of you have met." Hashirama began, and remembered that Madara was the one to find her. "Mavis, this is Madara Uchiha. He is the co-founder of Konoha."

"Nice to meet you." Mavis said and held out her hand for a shake. But when Madara didn't make a move, her hand fell back down and she frowned. Hashirama frowned slightly as well. Mavis turned back to the Hokage.

"So what can I do for you Lord Hokage?" She asked.

"Tobirama says that your skills are vastly improving." Hashirama began. Mavis cheeks lit up at the compliment.

"Hai, Tobirama is a very good teacher."

"I was wondering," Hashirama said and then looked between Madara and Mavis. "If you wanted to get some more experience outside of the village?"

Mavis eyes opened in excitement. "You want to send me on a mission?" She asked eagerly.

"Yes, but since you don't have the knowledge of terrain and any mission experience, I want to send you out with someone more seasoned."

Mavis first looked to Tobirama but saw that he was looking at Madara with a disapproving gaze.

"And that's why I called you here, Madara." Hashirama said.

Madara slowly opened his eyes. He figured as much. As soon as the _girl_ walked in he knew what was going on. His skin bumped when he felt her chakra so close. It's not to say that he hasn't felt it since the first time he found her. A month ago it was spilling out of her, now it was more refined and controlled. But he could still feel the vastness of it. He clenched his teeth, what could a woman do with at this power? It was a waste. He regarded her. Madara took in her petite figure once she was standing beside him. She was small but was not lacking in a feminine physique. He thought back to when he caught her when she was falling from the sky. She had been wearing such scandalous clothing and thought her to be nothing more than a conniving woman. But the clothing she wore now barely showed any skin, save for the small portion of her arms. His eyes furrowed. She doesn't look like a person to have such chakra. Weak, was his first thought. But she carried herself with an air of confidence.

It was obvious that the Senju brat was training her. Something in him wanted to feel the rash chakra he had when she was falling and screaming. It had been so haywire that it made his blood rage. He wanted a fight, but hadn't anticipated a woman.

When she held out her hand to him, he had almost shook it out of an absent thought, but decided against it. Her hand was so small, could she even wild weapons properly? When he watched her frown, he smirked to himself. He wanted her to be upset, just to feel her angry chakra once more. But there was a tug, he felt himself drawn to her chakra. It was pulling him. He_ wanted_ it. He wanted to manipulate it and use it. Use is for himself. His thoughts were cut off when the girl spoke with her soft but strong voice.

"Uchiha-san?" Mavis said, looking at the him.

_Madara-sama_, he wanted to correct her, but this wasn't the place to do it. He turned to face the small girl. He could see her visibly tense under his strong gaze. He smirked. This is how it was supposed to be. But he frowned when she brought her gaze back to him, with a hardened resolution.

"What?" He quipped.

"I'll be in your care." She bowed.

Madara huffed. Such theatrics.

"And?" Madara began, looking to Hashirama now. "What is this mission that you would want _me_ to go on?"

"A reconnaissance mission." Hashirama said, "It has come to my attention that there is a lot in this world that we don't know. And Mavis, you are an anomaly. Suddenly appearing from nothing. I have heard word of a village that has scrolls of information about a similar situation as yours."

Mavis' eyes widened. "This has happened before?" Her mind was going a mile a minute. If this was true then she wanted to learn as much as she could. It wasn't a matter of going back home, but understanding why this had happened in the first place.

"It would appear so." Hashirama breathed. The air had become heavy. Tobirama was stiff in Madara's presence. Madara was just unhappy about being there. And Mavis was shocked. "I would like it for the both of you to head out tomorrow."

"Hai." Mavis bowed. "Is there anything else, Lord Hokage."

"Yes." He looked at Mavis and jumped from his seat and pointed at her. "It's Hashirama! How many times do I have to remind you?"

Mavis laughed. "Sorry, when you talk with your leader voice, it only feels right to address you as such."

"Leader voice?"

"You know, your serious, deep voice." She shrugged.

"Brother, do I have that kind of voice?"

"Yes, and its much more appropriate than you usual high-pitched screeching." Tobirama sighed, and looked to Mavis. "That will be all, Mavis." He wanted her to leave before any more issues arose. He watched her bow and left. Tobirama looked back to Madara, who had been watching her intently.

"Do not let her out of your sight." Tobirama told him, his face turning cold.

Madara was about to snap back but Hashirama spoke first.

"Yes, she is an asset to our village, and it would be undesirable for us to lose her."

Madara knew as much. People with such chakra didn't come about all the time. Her chakra was on equal footing of his own and Hashirama's. It could still grow when her skills grew. He knew she was an asset. But the thought of having to watch over her, and most likely protect her seemed a waste on his own capabilities. He knew that he could do this mission on his own. He also knew that Hashirama knew that as well. He thought of bringing her and leaving her someplace safe while he completed it, but he knew the girl would rat him out when the got back.

Madara groaned. "You don't have to remind me."

"Just make sure you come back safe," Hashirama said. "Both of you."

Madara rolled his eyes and walked out without another word. Madara walked down the stairs and when he stepped outside her saw the girl, and she was talking to one of his clanswoman. Of course he didn't know her name. He watched as she saw him and bowed.

"Madara-sama." She said.

"Ami?" Mavis said and turned to look at Mavis.

"Ah, Uchiha-san." Mavis smiled despite her slight wariness of the man. "I look forward to working with you." She bowed lightly.

"Hn." He sounded.

"Are you going on a mission with Madara-sama?" Ami looked quickly to Mavis. What an honour it was to go on a mission with a clan leader. What's more, on a mission with Madara! She really admired Madara.

"Yeah," Mavis scratched her head. "The Hokage just assigned it to us."

"Woman," Madara said to his clanswoman, "Leave us."

"Hai, Madara-sama." Ami bowed and turned to Mavis. "I'll see you later."

"Bye." Mavis smiled, and turned back to Madara.

He simply looked at her for a few moments. He waited for a reaction to his cold gaze, but this time she seemed unfazed. His face twitched. Even a strong man turned away from his gaze, but this girl….

"Did you need me for something, Uchiha-san?" Mavis wondered.

His right eye twitched. "Even if this is your first mission, be sure not to hold me back."

"I will do my best." She smiled. Madara had an idea.

Madara bent down, putting his face level with hers. "Good." He said with a wicked grin. He saw her eyes widen a fraction, and her cheeks tint a slight pink. So she wasn't immune to all his actions after all . He made a mental note to use this tactic to get under her skin later. He stood back up and left without another word.

Mavis slumped back against a building wall. She was intimidated by him, but was trying her best not to let it show. But when he moved his face so close to hers, she could help but become embarrassed. She patted her face, trying to get his close face out of her thoughts.

* * *

Tobirama smacked the wall.

When Madara left after speaking with his brother, Tobirama wanted to speak one-on-one with Mavis to go over a few scenarios and precautions. When he made it down the stairs he saw Madara dismissing a woman from his clan. He stayed back in the doorway, out of sight. He watched as Madara turned to face Mavis. He looked at her with a deadly glare. But Tobirama was slightly shocked to see that Mavis wasn't crumbling underneath it. He couldn't hear their voices from where he was but noticed that Mavis told him something. He saw Madara tense for a moment and then say something. Then Mavis spoke and smiled at him.

Tobirama was pissed. A man like him didn't deserve a smile like that. But he knew Mavis was a kind soul, and didn't know of the carnage that surrounded them.

His eyes began to widen as he watched Madara lean down to put his face in front of hers, only centimetres away. He noticed Mavis' face changed. Her eyes opened up and her cheeks tinted pink.

That was why the side of his hand now pulsed angrily.

He watched as Madara then stood up and left, leaving a dumbfounded Mavis. Tobirama watched as she patted her cheeks and shook her head. He sighed. What was he going to do with her? From the moment Hashirama told him about his idea to send them on this mission, he was against it. He suggested that he be the one to go, but his brother dismissed it saying that he had other duties. Tobirama couldn't argue against that. With adding Mavis' training to his schedule, he had very little time for anything else. But Madara was the last person that he wanted Mavis to go with.

His only hope was that the mission didn't take too long.

* * *

**A/N.** So? Good?

**Please leave a review!**

**How do you think this mission with _Madara_ is going to go? Problems? Enemies?**

^.^ Until next time


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Mavis made quick time getting home. She wanted to have everything prepared today, so she didn't have to look for anything last minute. She packed her backpack with clothes, and scrolls for studying since she was sure there would be some down time for sleep and rest. She grabbed a few weapons as well. She looked down at the kunai in her hand. Would she be able to kill someone with this? Back home murder was something that used to be punishable by death. Here, you had to kill to stay alive. Mavis closed her eyes tightly. She didn't want to take a persons life. But to protect someone, she hoped she would be willing to do it. She was given a second chance here, and if taking another persons life insured that she could stay here, she wouldn't give up. She was packing some non-perishables when she heard a knock on her door.

She opened the door and saw Tobirama standing there. He looked rather stiff. Stiffer than usual. He always had a strong way of carrying himself, but he looked off.

"Hi," Mavis said. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to talk for a bit." He said simply, his cold attitude working its way into his speech.

Mavis cringed slightly. Something was bothering him. She remembered that was also very unhappy when she saw him at the Hokage Tower. Her eyes widened. Was he upset at her for something? She thought back. Mavis didn't think she had done anything wrong, but she cant be sure.

"Ok, you can come inside." She stepped aside, allowing him in. This was the first time that Tobirama had been inside her home. He had come to get her for training a few time, but never came in. Mito has come to visit a few times, sometimes Hashirama even showed up. Ami has visited twice, she wished she could come more often, but said she was always busy with clan meetings and the like.

She watched as Tobirama looked around her room for a moment, and then headed to the couch. She thanked her inner neat freak for having a clean home at a time like this. Mavis walked over to take another seat on the couch. There was a stale silence. Tobirama didn't look happy. Mavis really wondered if she has done something wrong. She began to fidget. She never liked when people thought ill of her. Or worse, when they treated her like she was a bug.

Mavis bit her lip.

"Have- have I done something wrong?" She bit her lip harder, it was a bad nervous habit. A habit that only happened when she dealt with _them_.

Tobirama looked at her for the first time since he arrived. His eyes opened at her appearance. She looked like she was crumbling before him. She was also fiercely biting down on her lip. It was going to bled any second now. Her hands were bunched up in her lap as she crouched over.

"Mavis." He whispered her name. Her eyes shot to his, but it looked like she was looking through him and seeing someone else. She looked afraid. But not afraid of him, but something more. "Mavis." He said louder, and she began to shiver. What was wrong with her? He stood up and she fell back into the seat cushion. She looked intimidated. He took a quick stride, and kneeled down in front of her.

"Mavis, whats wrong?"

"Don't." She gasped, and closed her eyelids tightly.

Tobirama's eyebrows pulled together. "Don't what?"

Mavis pushed herself further into the cushion, and covered her face with her hands.

"Don't- Don't hurt me." She cried, large salty tears began to fall down her face.

Tobirama felt his heart_ thump_. Why was she crying? And why did she think that he was going to hurt her. _No_, he thought. She wasn't seeing him, but someone else.

Tobirama then moved quickly, and wrapped his arms around the small girl. Ignoring her strong wailing protests. Her chakra was rushing out around her. But he didn't let go. He cursed to himself for always wearing armour. Mavis was trying her best to pull away from him.

"Mavis," He whispered softly. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"You're lying! You always lie to me!" Mavis shouted and hiccuped.

Tobirama began to smooth her silver hair with a hand.

"Mavis, don't you trust me? You told me before that you did." He said, his fingers running through her hair, the other arm went around her shoulders, pulling her close to him.

"I-, I." Mavis stuttered.

She calmed down slightly, and started sniffling. _Good,_ he thought. Soon enough, all he heard was her even breathing. Carefully, he pulled her away, and gently laid her on the couch. He stood up and looked at her. Her face was tear stained and red.

He couldn't stop wondering what had put her into that state of mind? She looked traumatized.

Tobirama then performed a seal and created a shadow clone. The clone quickly left to go back to the Hokage Tower, and explain the situation. Hashirama would just have to get over that it wasn't his real body. He had some things to take care of but he didn't want to leave her right now. He didn't know if she was going to wake up and be catatonic. So he sat down on a single seat chair and watched her sleep.

He had almost nodded off when he heard her shuffle on the couch. He peeked an eye open and watched her sit up. She looked confused. She touched her face and felt the salty trail that her tears had left behind.

"Not again." She muttered.

"Again?" Tobirama said, startling her.

"Ah!" Mavis jumped. "Oh, I didn't know you were here." She sat back down. There was a short moment of silence.

"Will you tell me what that was all about?" Tobirama asked.

Mavis sighed. Should she tell him? She really didn't want to. Then again, she doubted that he would give up until she told him. "You really want to know?" She said, already sounding defeated.

"After what just happened, yes, please." Tobirama spoke softly, not wanting to agitate her. He didn't want to force her to tell him. But he wanted to know for her sake. If he could help her, he would.

Mavis sighed again and leaned into the cushion. "For everything to make sense I have to start at the beginning." She looked at Tobirama, who was just listening to her intently. She relaxed slightly, knowing that he wasn't going to rush her. "I'm an orphan. I never knew my parents. So as a baby I bounced from foster home to foster home. As well as orphanages. It was a hard life. I saw other kids get adopted and my one wish was to get adopted by a loving couple and live a happy life. When I was twelve a woman that was unable to have children adopted me." Mavis frowned. "She was nice, is what I thought when she took me in. But that changed quickly. She married her boyfriend, my new father. Life went to the gutter." Mavis began to twiddle her thumbs. She was getting nervous again.

Mavis then felt the couch sink beside her.

Tobirama moved to sit beside her. He felt a bit out of character for many reasons. One, for prying into someones personal life. Two, for his care for her before. He didn't think he would act that way, but with Mavis he felt as ease. And three, what he did next. He held a hand to her and she grabbed it right away. His heart _thumped_ at her touch. She made him feel, _different._ It was something he hasn't experienced before. He watched as Mavis took a deep breath and continued.

"Basically, I was dirt. Worse than dirt. He physically abused me whenever he got the chance."

"Those scars," Tobirama spoke. Mavis' eyes widened for a moment, then nodded lightly.

"Every one of them." She whispered, and touched her left shoulder where the most recent scar was.

Anger flared in Tobirama's eyes. The image of Mavis being abused like that was too much. He clenched his other fist. He wished he could go to her world and give this guy ten-fold what he has done to her.

"I was also a bird in a cage." Mavis said sadly. Tobirama exhaled, trying to hide his anger. "In my world when you turn 18, you are considered a legal adult, and you're basically free to do whatever you want. But they kept me out of the light of the world. Used me as a servant and kept me under lock and key. Of course I was allowed out once or twice a month for social things, just for them to keep up appearances."

"Didn't you want to run away?" Tobirama asked. Mavis looked at him.

"Oh, I did try. More than once." She shuddered at the memories. "But every time they found me and, and they disciplined me, severely. Each time worse than the last. I didn't have any money so I was unable to use and form of transportation to get away." There was so much more she felt she could say but was unable to.

Tobirama noticed her stress, sighed, and gripped her hand softly.

"You're safe in Konoha." He told her, a gave her hand a light squeeze.

"I know." Mavis smiled, her body visibly relaxed when she heard Tobirama speak. She knew she was safe wherever Tobirama was.

"Such a thing will never happen again. You have my word."

"Thank you." Mavis felt like she could cry again, but kept her composure. She was so elated by his words.

They sat like that for several minutes, still holding hands, before Tobirama spoke.

"You said, 'again'. Has this sort of behaviour happened before?" His question caught her off guard.

"Mm, I seem to go into a bit of a frenzy when I feel extremely nervous." Mavis looked to Tobirama. "When you came inside, you didn't look very happy, and I wondered if I had done something to upset you, and it just escalated there."

"Forgive me." Tobirama frowned. So this was his fault. He felt awful.

"But it's not your fault!" Mavis exclaimed, she slipped her hand out of his to wave in protest. "I shouldn't have thought that way in the first place!. I'm actually surprised it happened at all."

Tobirama sighed. "No, I was a bit upset when I arrived, but not at you."

"Good." Mavis smiled. Tobirama gave her a small smiled back. "Oh, so what did you come here for then? I'm sure you didn't come to see me all hysterical." She laughed half-heartedly.

Tobirama almost forgot. "I was just going to talk to you about some precautions you should take while on your mission." Some about Madara too, he thought.

"That would be helpful, thanks." Mavis smiled. _Yes, her smiling face is the best_, Tobirama thought.

So for the next few hours they talked and Tobirama told her ways to protect herself while on her mission. She also told him about her world, the good things. Tobirama was mostly confused by what she said, but he was content just listening to her voice and watching her smile.

Mavis' stomach rumbled in the middle of a sentence. "Ah, I'm hungry." She said, slightly embarrassed. It seemed like she was always getting hungry around him.

Tobirama stood up, his vermillion gaze following Mavis as she entered the kitchen.

"Well I think I'll take my leave."

"Eh? I thought you might want to stay for dinner." Mavis' lower lip came out in a small pout.

"I'm not sure if—"

"I'm making a staple dish from my world." She hoped that would reel him in.

And of course he was intrigued. "I suppose I can stay for a bit longer."

* * *

Mavis told him it was call spaghetti and meatballs. He thought it was rather delicious as well. She laughed when she taught him the technique of wrapping the noodles around the fork by using a spoon.

Afterwards, he watched as she ran the dishes under hot water and cleaned them. This was relaxing, but a nervous itch was bothering him. He still wasn't comfortable with the thought Mavis being gone on a mission with _him_. Why would his brother choose Madara of all people to go with her? But he sighed, knowing that it was most likely because Madara would be able to protect her if harm would come to her. She was an asset, an asset that needed the utmost protection. What bothered him was the fact that Madara might not like the idea of having to look after someone, and just decide against it. Tobirama huffed and ran his fingers through his white hair. Madara had better bring Mavis back here in one piece or else there will be hell to pay.

"Is something the matter?" Mavis' light voice brought Tobirama from his negative thoughts.

His eyebrows pulled together. "I wanted to give you a warning."

"A warning?" Mavis said, drying her hands and walked over to the table where he sat.

"It's about Madara."

"Madara? Oh, the guy with the long black hair in the Hokage Tower?" Mavis laughed at the memory of his face and the obvious agitation when he realized that she wasn't afraid of him. But then Mavis remembered the point at which he moved his face unbearably close to hers. Her face flushed and she bit back her laugh.

Tobirama didn't miss the light pink that appeared on the silver haired girls cheeks. He clenched his fists that were hidden out of sight to vent his frustrating thoughts.

"Yes him." Tobirama snapped. Mavis was pulled from her embarrassment, and noticed that Tobirama was tense.

"You don't like him do you?" Mavis wondered and placed her elbows on the table and put her chin in her hands. "Thats why you were upset earlier." She said putting the pieces together.

Tobirama closed his eyes. "We have never gotten along, and I don't see a day that we will."

"Hm, ok." Mavis shrugged. She wasn't one to get into other people business. "So what did you want to warn me about?"

"Just to be careful around him. Madara is very arrogant, and also a clan leader so his pride and ego dictate everything he does."

"Alright." Mavis nodded. Years of abuse had hardened her to a degree where she could deal with other peoples animosity easily. Her father was of course, the soul exception.

"It's getting late." Tobirama breathed, and slide out his chair from the table.

Mavis looked out the window and saw the swirling colours of the sunset. She hasn't realized it had gotten this late. She watched as Tobirama made his way to the door.

"I'll see you off tomorrow."

Mavis smiled. "Great." She opened the door for him and he walked out. "I'll see you then."

Tobirama nodded back to her and headed down the street.

Mavis closed the door and leaned against it. That was quite the day. From receiving her first mission, to meeting Madara, and having Tobirama witness her panic attack, she was quite tired. She yawned and made her way to her bedroom. She closed her bedroom door and she noticed out of the corner of her eye, the bag that held Tobirama's clothing that she had borrowed from him when they first met. She had meant to give it back to him the first day she could but things just never turned out right. Now, it felt like it might be a bit strange to give them to him. She didn't want him to think that she was creepy or a pervert for keeping his clothing for so long. So she picked up the bag and slide it into the corner of her closet. One day, maybe, she'll give them back.

Another yawn escaped her lips and her eyelids began to droop. She really needed to get some sleep. Without another moments hesitation, her head hit her pillow and her world went quiet.

* * *

Mavis woke up earlier than she had anticipated. She was excited and obviously nervous about the mission ahead of her. She finished packing any last minute items and went down for some breakfast. She took her time, knowing that she had another two hours before she needed to go.

Now, Mavis stood twiddling her thumbs at the village entrance. It was still under construction and she noticed guards were placed around the perimeter. Better safe then sorry, she supposed. Mavis bit her cheek. It was her own fault for arriving here so early. She didn't like waiting but she felt the need to leave early lest she get in trouble for arriving after Madara. He seemed like the kind of guy who would condemn someone for arriving late, and she really doesn't want to be on his bad side.

So she waited patiently. Or as patiently as she could.

Mavis turned her head when she heard footsteps on the dirt ground. Her gaze lifted, and she saw none other than the Uchiha leader striding over in her direction. So he had decided to come early as well? Though, not as early as herself. He was only about 20 minuted early than the set time.

"Ho?" Madara sounded. He hadn't anticipated her being early. And here he was wanting to be early so that he could scold her for arriving after him. Tch.

"Good Morning Uchiha-san." Mavis said, and gave him a light bow.

"Hn." His eyes moved over her clothing. At least she looked like she would be able to move in this. Not like the clothing he had found her in. "Let's go." Madara began to leave.

"Ah, wait!" Mavis jumped from her spot and grabbed Madara's sleeve. Madara turned quickly and narrowed his eyes at her actions. Mavis quickly let go, not wishing to be scolded on getting in his space.

"What is it?" He spat.

"Tobirama was going to see me off." Mavis said and began to look around frantically for the Senju.

Madara's brow narrowed. As if he was going to wait around for him. "I'm not waiting. It's his fault for not coming on time." He began to walk again.

"But we are early."

Madara grunted at her perseverance. "Even more reason to leave. Sooner we leave, the sooner we get back."

Mavis frowned. This wasn't how she wanted things to happen. But what was she to do? Wait for Tobirama and have an angry Madara on her hands. She sighed. She would have to go, and apologize to Tobirama later.

"Fine." Mavis said flatly, and followed after him.

Madara smirked. He was pleased that there meeting was a fall-out. Anything to get under the Senju's skin. He set a quick pace, and wasn't surprised that two hours in the girl was already breathing heavily. He rolled his eyes. This is what you get when you send out someone who has only had a month of training. But he was surprised that he hadn't heard a word of complaint. Actually, she hadn't said a word this whole time. He watched her out of the corner of his eye. Her gaze was determined and looking forward. Every once in a while she would wipe away the sweat that accumulated on her forehead. She was breathing very heavily though. She should speak up before she runs herself into the ground, Madara thought. But he wasn't about to say anything, so he continued on.

Mavis was giving him the silent treatment. Yes, she was slightly pissed at him for having them leave before she was able to say goodbye to Tobirama, but she understood his reasoning. She also didn't want any animosity directed at her for having him wait because of her. It didn't mean that she was pleased about the situation though. She hoped that Tobirama wouldn't be too upset about her leaving before the set time. She scolded herself. She wished that she just arrived on time and everything would've worked out. Mavis sighed, she was really anticipating Tobirama's arrival and his wish of good luck on the mission. Mavis wiped another bead of sweat from her face. She was getting tired. Madara had kept up a gruelling pace. She was thankful that he hadn't begun running or she would already be done. She didn't want to give in. But at this rate she had two choices. Either ask to stop, or pass out then and there. She opted for the first choice.

"Uchiha-san. Could we take a small break?"

"Ho? So she speaks."

"Of course I do, I'm not incompetent." Mavis snapped back, and was surprised with herself. She wasn't one to talk back to someone.

"Is that right?" Madara stopped walking and turned to face her. He was surprised with her tenacity. People usually didn't talk back to him. It was amusing coming from her.

Mavis took a small step back. "A rest. It doesn't have to be long, just to catch my breath." She reasoned.

Madara walked to a tree and sat down. He'd rather take a break now than have the girl waste their time and faint and have to carry her. He watched as Mavis walked over to a different tree and slide down the trunk to the ground. She sighed happily and rolled her neck to release the tension. In the meantime, Madara decided to calculate approximately how long it was long to take them to complete this mission. The Hidden Valley Village, in River Country, is wedged in between Fire Country and Wind Country. He had only ever passed through River Country once on a mission to Suna. He figured a total of two weeks before they got home. Running would be faster, but he figured that this whole mission would be pointless if he drove the girl into the ground from pushing her too much.

Mavis stretched out her legs, and rubbed them. Her muscles pulsed heavily. She was going to get used to this sort of work right? She couldn't believe the stamina these people have. They just keep going and going. She hoped that she wasn't angering Madara with her slow pace.

Fifteen minutes later they were walking again. Though Mavis did notice that Madara had slowed down the pace, if only just a bit. So he does care, Mavis thought to herself. A small smile crept to her lips.

"Don't be getting any ideas." Madara spoke.

"Hm?" Mavis looked up at him. Her innocent blue eyes boring into his own.

"There would be no point to all of this if you were to become incapacitated." Madara reasoned, but then scolding himself for even explaining his actions in the first place.

"Never crossed my mind." Mavis lied, but smiled anyway.

"Hn." Madara scoffed and continued on.

Colourful layers of purples and pink soon filled the sky. The day had passed them by as they entered into Tanzaku Town. Madara had never been here himself but he heard stories from Hashirama. He claimed it was a lively town full of gambling opportunities and fine women. Neither of these things interested Madara, but he would have to agree that this place was noisy.

The road was crowded full of people. Mavis was getting pushed back and forth. The next moment she found herself on her butt. She heard no apologies from whoever pushed her.

"Rude." She muttered under her breath, and pushed herself back up. When she stood up she could no longer see Madara. "Crap, where'd he go?" Mavis stood on her tiptoes for a moment before she was pushed again and lost balance. She ended up being caught by someone, their hands holding her shoulders.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" An unknown man's spoke in front of her.

* * *

Yay for an update!

I had a moment of writers block I apologize. I have the whole story plot done, its just the transitioning is a bit tricky sometimes. Can anyone relate?

I hope you enjoyed.

So remember to **Follow** for updates and leave a **Review** with your thoughts :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"Well, well. What do we have here?" Mavis heard above her. Slowly, she peeked up and saw a middle aged man the reeked of booze. She immediately tried to move out of his grasp but his hands held firm on her shoulders.

"Let go!" Mavis shouted and thrashed around, but he man only held on tighter.

"Guys," His hoarse voice called out. "I found a good one."

Mavis whipped her head around and saw a few more men walk towards them. Her fears were escalating quickly. Sure, she had been learning taijutsu and defensive techniques but she hadn't applied them before. Plus, she was already caught, and couldn't get out of his grasp. Mavis could already feel her eyes watering.

"Oh, she is a pretty little thing." One of the other men spoke and he grabbed her chin and moved her face to inspect it.

Mavis glared at the man.

"That face only makes me want you more." He laughed.

"What do you want with me?" Mavis yelled at them, continuing to pull away from the alcohol reeking men.

"Ha, haven't we made that obvious. We. Want. You." The man holding her spoke, and eyed her with a lecherous look.

"Let go of me!"

'_Tobirama'_, Mavis thought. She was scared. Mavis closed her eyes tightly, trying to pull back the tears that she felt falling down her cheeks.

'How is it that I am still so useless?' Mavis thought.

'_Failure_,' flashed through her mind. It was her father's favourite word for her after all. Mavis Felt her knees buckle, and she fell to the ground. One of the men laughed.

"Look, she's already getting on her knees!"

"That's a good girl." Another man said.

Mavis brought her hands to her face and sobbed. The moment she was alone she instantly found herself caught and totally helpless. She felt a hand on her hair as a man began to tug on it, making her look upwards. Mavis looked at her intoxicated captures with a hard glare, ugly tears fell down her cheeks, and her red eyes stung as she looked at them with hate.

"Ho?" A voice said cutting through the mens laughter.

Mavis felt the hand that was clutching her hair leave, and she went to check for a bald spot. Relieved to not find one, she looked to see what had gotten her assailants attention. Her eyes widened as she saw Madara, his arms crossed and looking as pissed as always.

His eyes racked over Mavis momentarily, taking note of her pathetic form. He rolled his eyes. He had known something like this might have happened, but he didn't count on it happening within the first day. Madara visibly shrugged and took a step towards the girl, thought one of the men had the audacity to block his way. Madara raised a brow.

"Move." He said firmly.

"She's our woman." Then man began and smirked.

"I am not!" Mavis shouted behind him.

"There are plenty of other fine women to please you." The man added.

"Move." Madara said once again, but now with a snarl.

The man visibly gulped and stepped back. He went to block him again but saw the murderous glare on his face. All the men, including him backed off. Madara then took a few strides and stood before the tear stained girl.

"Uchiha-san." Mavis choked out, eyes wide at his appearance. She had forgotten all about him. And here he was.

"Stand up." He ordered.

Mavis almost waited a moment for him to hold out a hand but she shook off that thought quickly. Mavis wiped the tears off her face and stood. She looked to Madara who turned on his heel.

"Keep up this time." Madara said looking back to her out the corner of his eye.

"I will." Mavis said, and quickly made her way back to Madara's side.

Moments passed as they continued through the bustling town. Mavis rubbed her eyes, the stinging sensation from the salty tears hadn't completely disappeared.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" Madara asked, catching Mavis totally off guard. Madara didn't understand why he even asked her the question. But having seen those filthy men flock around her and touch her, the question plagued his mind.

"No." Mavis sighed contently. "Although," Mavis began and rubbed the top of her head. "Any longer and I may have gone bald." She gave a small laugh. Madara looked at her unamused. Mavis noticed his face, looked away, and rolled her eyes.

"Are we staying here the night?" She wondered as she noticed that the night sky had descended. Madara gave her the smallest of nods. Mavis was happy that she didn't have to spend her first night with Madara in the woods. This may even work as an ice breaker in their relationship.

A few minutes later Mavis found herself in front of a quaint hotel. Madara quickly checked them in and they headed to their room. It was small and thankfully it had two beds. She knew she would've ended up sleeping on the floor if there would've been only one.

Madara began peeling off his armour, not thinking about the young blonde girl standing awkwardly behind him. Madara smirked to himself. He knew her weak point. Men. He remembered back to yesterday when he had teased her by getting in her personal space. And oh how he wanted to tease her. After stripping off the last piece of armour he reached to the hem of his shirt and slowly began to take it off. Of course, he didn't want to miss the look on her face , so he turned the 90 degrees to see her profile. Madara heard a small 'eep' and the girl covered her eyes turned around, and crawled onto her bed. Madara smirked again at how effective this method seemed to be.

Mavis had not been anticipating the short coming off. The armour, she understood, but why the shirt? She had a sinking feeling that Madara was just trying to get under her skin. She lifted the covers over her face, and tried to regain her composure. '_Come on Mavis_,' she thought to herself. She has seen plenty of shirtless men back in her old world. '_But they didn't have men like Madara there,' _her conscious countered. He is chiseled and defined in all the right areas. Mavis decided that she shouldn't hide. Madara decided to strip in her presence so why should she be the one to look out for his modesty? In all truth, Mavis wanted to get a glimpse of his abs again.

Slowly, she pulled the sheet from her face and looked over to see that Madara had already made his way into bed. Mavis sighed, slightly disappointed.

"Did you like what you saw?" Madara asked despite him facing the opposite direction, Mavis' cheeks lit up.

_'Does he have eyes on the back of his head?'_ She thought.

"A-average." Mavis stuttered.

"Ho?" Madara began and flipped over, now looking at her. He had his head propped up by his hand, while his elbow was on the pillow. "I'm average you say?"

"Did I say average, I meant above average, ah I mean…" Mavis mumbled, feeling at a loss of words.

Madara raised a brow at her behaviour. Just an hour ago she had been drowning in her own tears, and now she's acting like an embarrassed young girl. Madara just rolled his eyes and flipped back over.

"Sleep." Madara told her. With that, not another word was spoken that night.

* * *

Mavis woke with a long yawn and stretched her sleepy limbs. She moved her tired eyes to Madara's bed, only to see he wasn't there. It took a moment before she realized he was in the bathroom. She could hear the running water of the shower. Mavis relaxed in bed and waited. Five minutes later and Madara emerged from the bathroom. Mavis thanked the heavens that he was fully clothed. She really didn't want to act like a bumbling idiot in front of him again.

"Clean up. We don't know the next time we will have such luxuries." Madara told her.

With that revelation Mavis quickly jumped out of bed and had a nice hot shower. Half an hour later, the two were leaving Tanzaku town.

* * *

Beads of sweat fell down Mavis' forehead as she attempted to heal an injured rabbit.

Mavis had gotten quite bored after walking nonstop for the last two days, save for their sleep. Mavis found herself talking Madara's ear off as she told him about her world. Many concepts baffled him, like women leaders and large machines called planes flying in the sky like a bird. Mavis was happy though that he seemed mildly interested in her stories even if he never said anything.

"Ah," Mavis sighed. "I wanna practice my medic ninjutsu."

Madara raised an interested brow. He hadn't known that she was learning Iryo Ninjutsu. And currently, very few even existed. In Konoha the best come from the Senju clan. It was odd to see this girl from another world able to fine tune her chakra for this kind of technique. He decided that he wanted to see what the girl could do. Swiftly, he took out his kunai and launched it into the bushes, effectively cutting into a rabbit. Meanwhile, he saw the girl jump back, her eyes back and forth, anticipating an attack.

"Relax," Madara said and picked up the slightly bleeding rabbit. "You said you wanted to train." He held the rabbit out to her. "Heal it."

Mavis stared wide eyed at Madara's actions. She willed her heart to stop beating so fast. She looked at the small bleeding bunny and reached out for it. It's a shame that he hurt it. Seeing anything human or animal hurt never sat so well with her. So, using all her knowledge that she has learned up to this point, she began to try and heal the rabbit.

Madara sat down by a tree and observed her. A green aura of chakra emanated from her hands as she held them over the rabbit. He watched her concentrated face as she worked on healing the small cut. Even if she does have a vast amount of chakra, controlling and maintaining it is a hard task to ask of any ninja, save for that damn Hashirama.

Mavis moved to wipe the sweat away as she closed the last bit of the cut on the rabbit. Mavis slouched back as she watched the little animal move back onto its feet. The rabbit stared at her for a moment before slowly hopping off back into the dense bushes of the forest.

"I did it." Mavis happily said despite her exhausted state.

Madara had to admit her was impressed, thought it'll still be some time before she will be able to handle a fatal wound. Madara stood up and brushed off his pants.

"Let's,-" Madara began but stopped when he felt unknown chakra sources. _'Four of them.' _ Madara thought to himself. He looked to Mavis who was getting back to her feet. After seeing her Iryo Ninjutsu, he was curious to her combat ninjutsu skills.

Mavis brushed off her pants as she felt this nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach. She was also curious as to why Madara didn't finish his sentence. Was there something happening? Mavis looked back to Madara but his face looked passive. She couldn't tell what he was thinking. Madara continued walking and Mavis fell in stride with him. His pace was slow and Mavis looked over her shoulder every now and then.

Suddenly, a light was reflected on a tree trunk in front of her. Mavis turned around, narrowly avoiding the pointy end of a kunai. _'Enemies?!' _ Mavis thought, her heart started to pump faster. She looked at Madara and saw that he was smirking. _'Why does he look almost happy?'_ Mavis wondered.

"Show me what you can do?" Madara told her.

"Eh?" He didn't just saw that did he? Mavis began to panic, she wasn't ready for a fight, let alone inflict a killing blow to someone. She hasn't had a moment to mentally prepare herself for it.

"Fight them." Madara crossed his arms over his chest. "There's only four after all." He stared at the enemy ninja, two of whom stepped back at his glare.

Mavis' eyes widened at the realization that he was being completely serious.

"B-but, I'm not ready I-" Mavis was cut off by a deadly glare. This was nothing like the one he had given her before. It sent chills down her spine. Mavis gulped and readied a kunai at her side for the oncoming ninja. Madara jumped into a tree and watched.

Her heart was racing, adrenaline was pumping in her veins and she was scared. Scared was actually an understatement. She was terrified. Her heels dug into the ground. She had only learned one water technique, along with some taijutsu within this last month. Whatever Madara was expecting she knew she was going to fall short of his expectations. Mavis took a deep breath. _'I may as well go to them before they all attack me at once.'_ She moved her chakra to her feet and launched herself into the air.

She headed for the ninja that had almost hit her with the kunai. With her own weapon in hand she began to slash and parry. It was all going well until one if his comrades decided to join in. The other ninja came in with punches and kicks which forced her back. Now was the time for her water technique. She began to make the signs but then a daunting factor was realized.

She wasn't near any water. She needed water for her technique. Mavis began to panic.

"Uchiha-san!" She called out his name, but with no reply.

She wasn't going to win with just taijutsu alone. She could barely defend herself as it is, and now her single technique was rendered useless. In her panic, an enemy dealt her a nard blow to the gut with sent her back aways. She coughed roughly. What was she going to do? But then she heard a voice in her head and she remembered. Mavis jumped back to gather chakra in her mouth, and puffed out her cheeks. She moved her hands into a tiger seal. _'Water release: Gunshot'!" _Mavis shouted in her mind and spat out high-speed water bullets. The first bullet took the enemy by surprise and it hit one in the shoulder going straight through him. The other ninja quickly scattered avoiding the other bullets. Mavis kept on repeating this jutsu, but it proved to be pointless once they developed a strategy to defend against her. Mavis was growing increasingly concerned since Madara had yet to reappear. Was he really just going to sit back and watch her fight?

One of the enemy ninja that began his own ninjutsu. He wove three seals and he punched the ground. _Earth Release: Mudslide._ The earth then rose and began to sweep Mavis and various other trees and shrubs away. Mavis screamed only to have dirt get in her mouth. She fought a seemingly losing battle to get her at the top of this tidal wave of earth. Finally, the movement halted but Mavis was stuck in the ground, not enough of her upper body was above ground and she just doesn't have the physical strength to pull herself out with only one arm above ground. The enemy ninja began laughing as they approached her.

"It's a shame really," One of them shrugged and laughed. "to kill such a pretty kunoichi."

"Kill her and lets go." The one with the shoulder wound said grinding his teeth as he gripped his shoulder. The laughing ninja then bent down in front of her and grabbed her chin and turned her face side to side.

"Yep, a real shame." A perverted grin appeared on his face as he looked closer at her face.

All the while, Mavis was doing her best to glare at the enemy despite her situation. But she could feel her resolve slowly slipping away with each passed second.

The ninja in front of her then pulled her face to look straight at him. "Oh, you've still got a little fire in you." He stared in her piercing blue eyes. "I like that." He then reached to his back and slowly dragged out his kunai. "But you're the enemy." He shrugged.

A surge of terror went throughout her body. Mavis tried to looked for Madara out of the corner of her eyes. '_Did he get swept away?'_ Mavis wondered before she felt a tug on her chin as she was looking at the sadistic ninja in front of her.

"Watch me as I kill you." The man said, and Mavis struggled in his grasp tossing her face with no result. The ninja merely smirked as his kunai drew nearer to her neck. Mavis pulled her eyes closed not wanting to see the pleasure on her murderers face and waited for the end.

But it didn't.

Instead, Mavis slowly opened her eyes she saw a figure clad in red armour standing as proud as ever in front of her. There also happened to be a severed arm mere inches from her face. Mavis' eyes widened in horror and she felt her stomach protest at the sight. Looking away from the arm she made a quick realization as to who was missing said arm. The sadistic ninja clutched his arm, blood seeping, as he tried to scramble away from Madara.

"Hand me your arm." Madara told her.

Mavis looked at his quizzically for a moment, but decided not to make him wait. She reached her only available arm in his direction and he quickly snatched her hand. Mavis blinked once and then she was yanked from the ground. Mavis landed on her butt as Madara let go of her. She winced at her poor arm, she thought her arm was going to pop out of its socket. Another reason to be pissed with Madara. She couldn't believe that he waited until the absolute last second to finally save her. Then again he _did _save her.

"Thanks." She muttered feeling obligated. Madara raised a brow slightly then turned around.

"Now then." Madara began, and eyed the enemy. They all seemed frozen under his gaze. "I'll make this quick." He smirked and leapt towards the enemy.

Madara made quick work of dispatching the ninja. Mavis gripped her stomach as it swirled at what she witnessed. She turned around and sat down trying to calm herself. This was part of the world she lived in, and she new she would have to get used to it. She took deep breaths and faced Madara who was approaching her, having already finished his fight. A disapproving look stared down at her.

"That was poorer than I expected." Madara said above her and crossed his arms.

"What?" Mavis quickly looked to his face.

"Your skills are lacking." He shrugged.

Annoyed, Mavis stood up. "Was that a test to you?!" She snapped.

"More or less."

"I cannot believe you!" Mavis shouted at him.

"Why…." Mavis shoved his chest. "Would…" another shove, "You…" another shove, "Do that?!" Another shove, but Madara grabbed her hands and a growl under his breath. Tears threatened to fall but she held them back refusing to let him see her cry. Mavis looked up to face, and immediately regretted it. The pattern of his eyes had changed and she felt herself falling under something new to her.

"Tsukuyomi."

When Mavis opened her eyes, she found herself lying down strapped to a table. The sky above her was red and black, and it put her nerves on edge.

"Since we're on a mission I wont go through the usual routine that happens when a subordinate disrespects me. This is to learn your place." Madara's voice rung in the darkness of this world.

"What? Wait, where are we?" Mavis asked anxiously, not knowing what was going to happen next. Madara appeared beside her brandishing a kunai, and it was slowly getting closer to her skin. "What are you doing?" She gasped, pulling against her restraints.

"Don't worry, no harm is coming to your physical body. No new scars."

_'Scars. How did he know about them?'_ She questioned but the thought quickly vanished as she felt a searing pain run down her arm cutting through her gloves.

"But you get to feel all the pain."

Mavis watched him with horrified eyes as the kunai sliced her delicate skin from her elbow to her wrist. Blood shed from her wound at a quick rate, quicker than she ever thought. She was going to die from blood loss at this rate.

"Stop." Mavis pleaded.

"How was that first taste?" Madara spoke ominously over her.

"Please stop Uchiha-san." She gasped from the pain, tears staining her face.

"That reminds me, cease calling me Uchiha-san." Madara raised the kunai. "You will call me Madara-sama." He finished and plunged the kunai into her stomach. Mavis screamed at the deep torturing pain. She coughed and blood spattered out from her mouth. There was so much blood pooled around her and was falling off the table and onto the ground leaving trails of red. Mavis screamed again and her angry chakra flailed around her.

"No more!" Mavis shrieked. "Stop please."

But Madara continued, and continued.

Images of her father beating her flashed through her memory and she became hysteric. More blood rushed out, the ground now drenched with it. It must be more the one human could have in their body. Mavis yelled in protest with all her might, when suddenly a crack appeared in the red and black sky. Then another appeared and another, until the entire illusionary world fell to pieces.

Mavis gasped as she regained her sense of reality. She felt around and noticed that there were know injuries. Not even a single drop of blood was on the ground. Though her body ached from the pain and she felt stiff. Mavis quickly looked around her to see that she was in the same place as she was prior to the incident. Her eyes quickly found Madara standing ever predominantly in front of her.

She felt her lungs tighten, and face dampen with sweat.

"How did you do it?" He asked, glaring at the small figure in front of him.

"Do what?" Mavis asked pulling her legs to her chest protectively.

"Don't be koi. How did you break my tsukuyomi?"

"How should I know?! Mavis shouted. "All I did was scream as you mercilessly cut into me!"

"Hn." _'She obviously doesn't know. I'll have to figure this out later.'_ Madara thought.

"Why did you do that?" Anger seeping into every word, as she stood.

"You were pushing me, so it seemed like you needed to learn a lesson."

"I'm not a child! You have no right!"

"Ho?" Madara stepped towards her, eyes never breaking contact. "I believe I have every right."

"What make you think so?" She said defiantly, her eyebrows pulling together.

Madara had to give it to her. Most people fled from him after such an event. But this fiery young girl stubbornly, or perhaps stupidly, stood her ground in front of him.

"I am your saviour."

"My saviour? I don't think you can call yourself that after forcing me to fight on my own." She crossed her arms.

"No, not that time."

"In town? I don't think-" Mavis began but was cut off.

"No."

"When then? Please," Mavis waved a hand. "Enlighten me."

"When you were falling from the sky to your death."

Mavis stopped on spot. "Oh, I had always thought that-"

"The Senju brat?" Madara sneered feeling insulted and turned around.

'_Tobirama' _Mavis thought. A melancholy feeling washed over, after realizing that he wasn't her saviour but the vile man before her. She missed him, and felt bad that she wasn't able to have him see her off properly. Though, Tobirama was right in warning her before about Madara. Mavis sighed as she tried to brush of the event from moments ago. She would forgive him this time since he had saved her. That doesn't mean that she was going to be nice to him, however.

"Can we just continue on?" Mavis muttered, the fighting spirit in her had long disappeared.

His reply was a simple 'Hn', and they set off.

* * *

Has it really been that long? GOMEN!

Im just going though a very nauseating pregnancy but its slowly subsiding and I think I may be feeling little flutters of my little one!

But dang is Madara ever harsh. A jerk but a hot jerk.

I always read your Reviews as they help me get my chapters out.

I AM NOT ABANDONING THIS STORY. Send me a pm if you want :)

Til next time.


End file.
